Can't Touch the Ground
by TheKingKez
Summary: Denmark and New Zealand are an awesome pair with awesome dates. Usually. Denmark isn't quite sure about this sky diving business...  Kink Meme De-anon


**Another kink meme de-anon; the prompt for this was "Any/Any: saying 'I love you' at odd times" with a bonus for rare pairs, to which I replied "You want rare pairings OP? I'll show you rare pairings..."**

* * *

><p>"Hey Pipi?" Denmark yelled over the roar of the plane engine. "Why are we doing this again?"<p>

"You wanted to see more of New Zealand didn't you?" She yelled back over her shoulder. "Best view is from the sky!" He laughed, trying to hide his nerves beneath a cocky attitude. Being a relatively flat country, 13000 wasn't exactly a comfortable height to be at.

"I was thinking another kind of 'seeing New Zealand' really." He replied with a small smirk. The kiwi rolled her eyes, patting his cheek with a smile.

"Too late now bro," she teased, finishing strapping them together. "You're taller, so you'll have to jump for us." He nodded, trying to forget the fact that he was extremely high up with only a small backpack and a small (possibly suicidal) Oceanic nation strapped to his person as life supports. And once he got past the fact that the plane door was open he might be able to appreciate the view from there. "Oi!" He came back to reality when the girl hit his side. "Ready?" He nodded numbly, bracing himself.

"Three!"

He'd done crazier stuff right? I mean Vikings were the masters of kickass, so something as safe as tandem sky-diving wasn't so bad-

"Two!"

Ok, Vikings stayed relatively close to the ground, but he was willing to try new things. It wasn't like he was going to die here-

"One!"

Well at least he would die in a rather awesome way with another awesome person to hold onto-

"JUMP!"

Without thinking (that wasn't as hard as he thought it would be) he ran and threw them off of the plane. Pipi cheered as soon as they felt gravity up and leave them, swinging her limbs out to her sides. Matthias felt his own arms and legs flung out as they plummeted through the sky. He brought them in quickly, wrapping them around the girl's waist causing her to laugh. Purposely she used her weight to start them spinning around so the Dane lost track of where ground was.

Out of the corner of his eye Denmark spotted New Zealand as she screamed into the air, voice lost to their high speeds, and slowed the spin. Peeking his head up from where he tucked it in her short, brown hair he finally admired the view. She'd definitely chosen the right time to jump as the sun was setting over to the west. On that side was the ocean (of course; you could barely get away from that) and on the other were fields upon fields upon mountains upon valleys. Everything was different shades of green dyed orange and yellow. Nearly directly below them was the city they were staying in with a native name that escaped his mind where people would be heading home from work now. The sheep that were certainly in those fields would be doing the same. Well, they could be cows, but Denmark had seen enough sheep here to convince him otherwise.

Now grinning, the older nation cheered along with her, spiralling them around again. It had barely felt like anytime at all when Pipi nudged him to let her get back in control in order to open the parachute. He lurched as it opened fully, slowing them down to float towards the earth. The New Zealander was still laughing as they came down and even as she awkwardly twisted her neck to kiss the blonde.

"I love you," she chuckled out. He began laughing with her, although sounding a bit more out of breath.

"Isn't, the one who was, fearing their death supposed to say that?" he huffed out with a grin.

"Thought you were too busy pissing yourself to do that." She grinned back, elbowing him lightly.

"I'll love you when I can touch the ground again babe." He tried to regain his composure as the ground grew closer. "So, can I visit Wellington later?"

"If you're lucky."

"Surviving you doesn't make me lucky?" Her answer was cut off by their imminent collision with the ground, Denmark just remembering how to land in time. Feeling the earth beneath his feet he promptly collapsed onto the grass, lying on his side to rub his face against it. "Dirt..." he sang under his breath. New Zealand wasted no time in unbuckling them both to take her own spot on the ground. Denmark looked up at her, her chest rising and falling as heavy breaths forced their way through her smile. Her green eyes were wide and full of young energy, just as Denmark remembered himself having. That reminded him...

"Hey," he muttered, pulling himself over to her. He pressed their upturned lips together for a short moment, whispering back "I love you."

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

-There are Danish settlements in NZ from when it was colonised.  
>-Wellington is the capitol of New Zealand<br>-New Zealand is known for its adventure tourism; sky diving, bungee jumping, white water rafting, etc.  
>-I've never sky dived; please don't hurt me for inaccuracies. (I did edit one of the bits from the original post because of this though.)<br>-NZ!Anon likes whoring out her country so shush. _  
>-Happy Valentine's Day!<p> 


End file.
